Hank Spangles
Name: Hank Spangles Age: 23 Organization: Petrelli School Statistics Personality: Cautious, Charismatic, Eccentric, Jaded Ability: Memory Projection Occupation: Student Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual FC: Grant Gustin Background Alcoholism, Death, Bullying Then To say that the first 20 years of Hank Spangles’ life were rough is a gross understatement. His mother died as a Jane Doe during childbirth and when no father or grandparents arrived to take the child, the hospital handed him over to social workers who gave him a name and a home; only of these has stayed the same. Hank was moved from house to house almost constantly, not because he was disruptive, in fact, he was a perfectly happy and easy going little boy. The problem was that he tended to “put off" the other kids. It wasn’t his fault of course, Hank just couldn’t always tell the difference between what he could see and what was actually real. He’d constantly ask people about the pictures floating around their heads and occasionally point out things that no one else could see. The care workers just assumed he was a compulsive liar with a vivid imagination. That was until Hank reached adolescence and the “hallucinations" started to include sounds. All that noise became unbearable and he broke down. Hank was quickly sent to a psych ward where they concluded he was highly schizophrenic. A diagnosis like that at the age of 14 would cause some people to give up, but not Hank. Ever the optimist, he simply saw it as another thing that could only get better. So he took the pills (though they did nothing but dull his senses), eagerly awaiting the day that the medicines started working. But after a few years passed, it dawned on Hank that maybe he wasn’t getting well because he wasn’t actually ill. He was pretty sure that the things he saw and heard had actually happened at some point, that they were echoes of past experiences. And it was just as this thought occurred to him that he saw Claire’s jump. If specials like that existed, then it was possible that he was one of them. Hank convinced the doctors to have his blood tested (which came back positive) and after a long time spent arguing, they agreed to let him join the school. Now Since coming to the school, Hank has found that his freedom has a cost. And the cost of being away from the institute is major psychological (and occasionally physical) damage. By a twist of fate, it turns out that Hank’s uncle was also at the school at the same time as him, and though it was an amazing find, it’s not been without it’s consequences. Suddenly Hank found himself in the middle of some dangerous people, the most dangerous of whom seemed to be the uncle himself. All this lead him to alcohol, and, had his friends and new found family not recognized his behaviour, Hank almost ended up on a very slippery slope. Things began to settle, and Hank thought he may be in the clear to start and relax. But of course, as is fitting with his life, that didn’t last long. Not only did he have a long lost uncle around the school, but though a matter of coincidence, Hank also found his father. He’s a 300 year old shop owner with a dark past. All of this ended up being too much for Hank to take it, and he ended up hightailing it out of town. He hitchhiked to Arkansas where he spent a while working in a diner, just trying to live a normal life. Eventually the pull of his family and friends got too much and he decided to return, but fears that things will not have changed. His time away has taught Hank to be self-sufficient, but also made him more guarded as he didn’t want the people in his new town discovering who or what he was. Notes * Still struggles with his ability, but finds it easier to make sentient forms from other’s memories now. * Is somewhat in favor of the EHRA Category:Male Category:Petrelli School Category:Memory Projection Category:Student Category:Characters